


Hidden Gamer

by Drachesoul



Series: Cold Shower: A collection of one-shots [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachesoul/pseuds/Drachesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next installment of Cold Shower, based off of the episode that aired on 12/11/12. Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Gamer

"So." Maura sidled up to her partner Jane Rizzoli, "I have a great idea for our date tonight."

"Nuh-uh, you decided last time, and it consisted of eating at an expensive restaurant and then shopping for that whatever-it-was, a Faberry egg." The brunette was just finishing up the last of her desk work, hoping that nobody else called in a murder before she got off her shift.

"Faberge egg," Maura corrected, and Jane didn't even bother to retort, she was so used to this by now. "They're highly intricate and beautiful. I believe Faberry is a portmanteau name for a popular lesbian non-canon ship on the TV show Glee. Besides, if I remember correctly, from the time we got home, it turned into your idea of a date."

Jane sighed, filling out her last bit of paperwork and turning around in her chair to face Maura "Alright, whatever. You wanna fight over tonight's date plans, then call it." Jane pulled a quarter out of her jacket pocket, counting on her girlfriend's proclivity to choosing the tails side of the coin.

"Tails." Yep, she was right. Trying to contain the cheer and disguise it as indifference, she failed miserably when, upon flipping the coin, it landed on heads. Maura bit her lower lip and batted her eyelashes at the dark-haired detective.

"No, you lost that coin flip fair and square," Jane smirked, slyly putting the double-headed coin in her front pocket. That didn't mean she won fair and square.

"Fine," Maura huffed, crossing her arms petulantly. "So, what are we doing on our date tonight? Go to a show? Check out an art gallery? "

Jane shot a dazzling smile at her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We aren't doing any of those things. In fact, we are going to be slumming it, by your standards anyway."

"What exactly will that entail?"

Jane clapped her hands. "Pizza and playing games." She gathered up her things and stood up, working the kinks out of her back. "Okay, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Mushroom." Jane's mouth contorted into a grimace.

"That's disgusting, we're getting pepperoni."

Jane pulled out her cell phone and proceeded to dial the local pizza parlor, but Maura's hand stopped her. "Come on, Jane, if I'm to be going along with this date night, I want my mushroom pizza." She glared at Jane.

"Fine," Jane growled. "Is half and half alright? I wanna be able to at least eat something. You ready?"

"Yes. Let me just finish setting things up for the lab tomorrow, and I'll be ready. Give me five minutes." She gave Jane a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading towards the elevator.

Yep, tonight was already looking good, Jane thought as the precinct clock struck seven. No new murders were reported, which meant she was totally free for the weekend. And boy did she have plans for tonight.

xxxRIZZOLI ON ISLESxxx

LATER THAT NIGHT

xxxRIZZOLI ON ISLESxxx

Jane and Maura were snuggling on the couch, empty pizza box tossed haphazardly on the table . "So, slumming it isn't as bad as you thought, huh?" Jane remarked casually, sipping her beer.

"No, I think I'm starting to enjoy it." Maura purred in response, setting down a half-empty glass of red wine.

"Great, so you're going to hate this." Jane stood up, clearing the table and bringing both hers and Maura's laptops back with her. "Remember that game that Frost is obsessed with?"

Maura gasped. "You don't mean the one in our current case, do you?" Jane's face lit up. She sure as hell wouldn't admit it at work, but she did have a secret love for the MMORPG in question. "Jane! You want to spend our date night playing Vikings of the Realm?"

"Yep. And you, my fair maiden are going to create an avatar and play with me." Chuckling with excitement, Jane booted up her laptop. "Come on." Maura reluctantly turned on her machine.

"This is your idea of a date?"

"I clearly remember saying the same thing to you last week," Jane gently reminded the other woman. She leaned over and rested her head on Maura's shoulder. "Okay, just click that and…you're in!"

Maura smiled softly. So this wasn't her exact idea of a perfect date, but it seemed to make Jane happy enough. "So, I'm supposed to create my avatar then?" Jane nodded and began coaching Maura through the character creation process.

After several minutes, Maura leaned back on the couch, feeling surprisingly accomplished. Waving at her from her laptop screen was a perfect digital copy of herself, carrying a staff in her hand.

"Aw, look at you," Jane said. "Damn, babe, you're attractive. Okay, all you need now is a name, and we can start playing."

"How about DrIsles?" Maura said, typing the name into the appropriate bar.

"No way. You're a Viking in this game, honey, you need a cool name. One that strikes fear into your enemies, not one that follows you around, asking if you're eating a proper diet. Here, try this." She deleted Maura's first name and typed in her own.

"Queenofthedead?" Maura repeated, cocking her head quizzically. It had a nice ring to it. "Okay then."

"Sweet. Let's get going. All you gotta know right now is to move with these keys and press this to attack." Jane unpaused her game and placed her laptop right next to Maura's.

Maura turned to look at her. "How am I supposed to find you? There are way too many people playing right now."

"Just keep an eye out for a mini me. She's named CalamityJane."

"Why am I not surpised?" Maura tutted, finding Jane's character and following her to one of the in-game training fields. "Wait, how do you attack again?"

Maura's character sidled up to Jane's and swung her around, dipping her and kissing her passionately. "Wrong key, babe. Not that I mind." They both began to laugh, looking at each other with love in their eyes.

"Gosh, even in the game we can't keep our hands off each other."


End file.
